1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device for enjoying video image of a large screen alone, irrespective of indoors and outdoors, more particularly an image display device of an eye projection type.
2. Related Art Statement
As such an image display device, the image display devices of various types are proposed, but these devices are constructed so as to view or observe the image, under the condition that it is not affected by the ambient light, through an optical system incorporated therein, and to enjoy the sound.
The image display device of an eye projection type is constructed so as to be capable of displaying the image stereoscopically, so that it has become a center of attraction as a new video apparatus used among the younger generation.
As an image display element for use in the image display device of eye projection type, in order to form a complete color image, an LCD (liquid crystal display) of multi-color matrix type capable of triggering a finite number of pixels, which can be addressed respectively, is proposed (Japanese patent laid open No. 28,623/90).
As shown in FIG. 9, a polarizing plate 101 and three LCDs 102, 103 and 104 of matrix type are arranged in the order given in front of a light source 100. In this case, if a voltage is applied to the LCD 102, the LCD 103 and the LCD 104, respectively, blue color, red color and green color is absorbed, respectively. When the voltage is not applied to the whole LCDs, whole colors are transmitted. Then, if, for example, the LCD 102 is made OFF condition, the LCD 103 is made ON condition and the LCD 104 is made OFF condition, cyan is displayed. Therefore, each pixel of respective LCDs is made ON or OFF condition, so that required color image can be formed.
However, in the above conventional example, as shown in FIG. 10, if respective LCDs 102 to 104 are viewed by eyes 106 through an ocular lens 105, the following inconveniences arise. That is, for example, if the ocular lens 105 is in-focused to the LCD 103, both the LCDs 102 and 104 become out-focused, so that blurring arises for the LCDs 102 and 104. Even if the ocular lens 105 is focused to other LCDs, the above conditions are the same, and thus adequate resolving power can not be obtained for the whole array of LCDs.